Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world
Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world '''(formerly named as '''Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world) is a Puppet Pals episode that involves Disney characters. The episode is dedicated to Russi Taylor, the voice of Minnie Mouse, and Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey Mouse. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Steve the Killcrow was turned into a pumpkin after his death, and then Italian Chef Pee Pee made the pumpkin (which is Steve) into soup. The Bob the Builder characters (including Richard, Bert and Trevor) were happy to hear the news about what happened Steve. After that, Mr. Goodman reported the news about Steve turning into a pumpkin after he dies. At DisneyLand, Mickey Mouse (who is actually Michael Mouse) was getting tired of everyone who he considers an idiot, and wants to kill everyone, causing Goofy to be shocked as Goofy didn't know that Mickey was a villain. The evil Mickey said that he is not a villain, he just hates everyone. Evil Mickey asked Goofy why he keeps saying "gawrsh!". Goofy explains that "gawrsh" is his catchphrase, and then the Evil Mickey threatens Goofy that he will be catching fists in his face. Minnie asked if Mickey (or Michael Mouse) was okay, and then Evil Mickey thought that Minnie sounds like a thirteen year old boy. Evil Mickey later asked Minnie to get inside the castle, and tries to decide what to do with the rest of the Disney characters. Goofy asked why Evil Mickey acts rude, and Evil Mickey said it's because all Disney characters are horrendous people. The real Mickey Mouse came back to DisneyLand, and the 2 Mickeys start to argue about who is the real Mickey. The evil Mickey threatened to blow up DisneyLand with almost all Disney characters dying. Evil Mickey revealed that his real name was Michael, a mouse from Adelaide and he was an imposter of the real Mickey, pretending to be the real Mickey since he was gone missing in the Puppet Pals universe. Mickey mentioned that he was building a new DisneyLand in Adelaide. Michael started ranting about Adelaide because it was a boring place. Craig the Devil appeared at DisneyLand, and later took Michael Mouse to Hell causing Mickey to be worried about building DisneyLand in Adelaide. Goofy asked what Michael was being evil and rude about, and Mickey was not too sure about what was happening. Craig welcomed Michael to Hell, and told him to stop being evil if he doesn't want to stay in Hell. At the end of the episode, as Mickey returns, Minnie started kissing him. The credits start to role with Porky Pig saying "That's all folks" and the Red Guy from Don't Hug Me I'm Scared thinking that it's really boring. Characters * Mickey Mouse: The mascot of Disney, and the protagonist of the episode. * Minnie Mouse: Mickey Mouse's girlfriend. * Goofy * Donald Duck * Pluto * Michael Mouse: Mickey Mouse's imposter, and the main villain of the episode. * Craig the Devil: The boss of Hell and the secondary villain of the episode. * Porky Pig * Red Guy * Mr. Goodman: The news reporter Trivia * Minnie Mouse was originally going to speak in this episode, but she hardly even talked as she was silent for most of the episode mostly because her voice actress, Russi Taylor passed away in July 26 2019. Minnie being a non-speaking character for most scenes for the episode was to be respectful to Russi Taylor. However, Minnie did talk a little bit. Other characters such as Donald Duck and Pluto were also silent. * In this episode, Steve the Killcrow, who is the main antagonist of the Spud the Scarecrow series, turned into a pumpkin after he died, and then Italian Chef Pee Pee made Steve (as a pumpkin) into soup, making him one of the several characters in the Puppet Pals series to get permanently written out. Gallery Puppet Pals- Evil Mickey Mouse tries to take over the world (poster).png|The original poster of the episode Category:Swearing videos